Diamonds are Forever (Exploration)
Diamonds are Forever ''"Shine on."'' This page contains details about the exploration ''Diamonds are Forever'', and contains quest spoilers. [https://gpxplusfan.fandom.com/wiki/Special_%28Legendary%29_Explorations To return to the list of Special Explorations, click here.] Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 30,000 interactions * 300 Pokedex entries * 75 achievements * 512 point fee * Mega Ring account upgrade This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "''It’s a bright, sunny day. The birds are singing, the lake is shimmering, and you’re twenty feet underground in a damp, smelly cave. Specifically, it smells like feet.'' ''Smelly smells aside, you’re on a mission. You’re gonna strike it rich! …you hope. You overheard some miners talking about how they found a population of Sableye, bellies full of delicious gems. Apparently they set up an excavation of some sort, judging by all the mining equipment scattered about. Who needs food when you can have money? Well, you’re a bit hungry… but you think of the gains you’ll get when you’re through with this. Monetary and muscular. You plod on, your headlight shining into the abyss. You figure a good start is to follow the tracks from the huge tractor you saw go by. Thankfully the treads left enough of a mark for you to easily follow."'' * (coming soon) Task 2 "''What was that song? Hi ho, Hi ho? Something like that. You don’t even remember when you watched that last. You feel like you've been wandering down this path forever. Is there a supply chain? Do they drill back up to the surface? What were you going to make for dinner tonight? All important questions.'' ''How long does this cave go on, you wonder? Was this a good idea? …You do have a way out, right?'' * (Coming soon) Task 3 "''Aha! There it is. Your inquisitive nature revealed itself once more, distracting you from the tracks. You almost walk into a wall, lost in thought, before you catch yourself and scramble back to find the trail.'' ''On your way there, however, you notice a hollow. It kind of looks like light is coming from there, actually... so naturally, you investigate. The hollow is higher than you could ever imagine (wait, how far underground are you anyway...?), its walls stripped bare, almost mechanically. All that's left are some piles of rubble and what looks like granite. Kind of impressive, but underwhelming at the same time. You kind of expected some kind of gem in an area as huge as this.'' ''Wait a second! There is a gem here! ...you think. You scurry over to where you see a small glimmer reflecting your headlight beam. It's a... holy crap! A tiny pink diamond!'' ''You revel in its beauty, taking a moment to admire its reflection. It looks brand-new, not at all like it was sitting in a rock face for Arceus-knows-how-long. Actually, you wonder where it came from now... maybe this rock face has a clue? There's a small crack in it, and you can feel a faint air current, but there's no way you could break through to the other side. Maybe one of your Pokemon can help..."'' * '''Have a Dugtrio in your party at level 44 or higher''' Task 4 "'''Go, Dugtrio!''' ''Your triad of Diglett combined into one look up at you expectantly. You point to the wall. 'D-dig?' you hesitantly command.'' '''TRIO TRIO TRIO!''' ''The Dugtrio blasts through the wall like that was its purpose on this Earth. 'Good job,' you say, recalling your Pokémon. Then you look up.'' ''A bunch of Carbink float in front of you, confused. You appear to have caught one in the collateral damage, because now its eyes are welling up with tears. Way to go.'' '''Sorry!' you exclaim. 'I didn't mean... I was curi-- huh?''' ''Off in the corner, you can faintly make out something that is certainly not a Carbink... but it feels familiar to one...'' '''...did I interrupt something?' you ask awkwardly.'' ''The Carbink part a path to reveal a glistening, doll-like Pokémon with fluff and pink diamonds adorning its body. It looks like it's taken a really bad beating, though... chunks of it are scuffed up pretty bad and it looks like one of its tassets is snapped off at the root. It's breathing heavy, labored breaths like it doesn't have much energy left.'' '''...well I didn't have anything to do with this, if you were wondering,' you say to the Carbink. 'Still, I think I can help. If you'll allow me?''' ''The Carbink you knocked into looks up at you expectantly."'' * (Coming soon) Task 5 "'''You pull some berries out of your pouch and kneel down to the Carbink, holding a few out in your hand. 'Can you take these to your pink friend?' you ask.'' ''Carbink grabs the berries with its ear... things and scurries over to the pink Pokémon. The Carbink feeds the Pokemon one by one. With each berry, its breathing becomes less and less pained. Portions of its body begin to regenerate, amazingly. Slowly... but surely.'' '''Dia...' it begins, opening its eyes.'' '''Oh... hello,' you say awkwardly. 'I guess I saved your life or something? What's your name?' you ask.'' ''Nailed it.'' ''It furrows its brow at you, confused. '...Diancie.''' '''Dyansee. Got it.''' ''The Carbink look to it, then to you. Diancie nods.'' ''Suddenly, the Carbink you've been associating with tugs on your leg with its ear thing. 'Eh?''' ''It rapidly draws in the sandy terrain underneath your feet. When it backs off, a crudely-drawn Sableye and some Carbink are depicted before you.'' '''Hm... are... the Sableye giving you a hard time?' you ask. At least you tried to guess?'' ''Shockingly, the Carbink nod frantically. They part ways again to reveal a dark path, but one that is thankfully large enough for you to walk through.'' '''You want me to take care of them?' you guess.'' ''More frantic nodding.'' '''Okay...' you decide, shrugging. Hey, maybe you'll get something nice out of it. 'But who's going to carry--''' ''You turn around to see Diancie carried by about six Carbink like a mosh pit.'' '''...Let's go then!' you declare, stomping off into the annals of the cave, mosh pit following close behind."'' * (Coming soon) Task 6 "As you make your way through the cave, you stumble across multiple tiny scraps of gems. Some of them look like they've been... digested. Delicious. You have to be going in the right direction, though, since they're getting more numerous. The Carbink are impressively patient, carrying their queen like a trophy. From behind you, you hear a squeak. 'Eh?' You turn around to see your little Carbink friend who has frozen in its tracks, looking ahead of you with fear. "What's... wrong?" you ask hesitantly. As if to answer your question, you hear a small rumbling beneath your feet. You jump back right before a Sableye pops up. And it most certainly isn't happy. It hisses at you before scurrying away further into the cave. 'H-hey! Get back here!' You chase after the Sableye until you come to a cavern that kind of looks like a wasp's nest. Most notably, you see small hoards of gems hidden away in some of the clusters. You also see the angry Sableye. Oh, great, he brought friends, too! But... something feels wrong. They look almost sleep-deprived, but that doesn't make them look any less scary. You guess you need to go through them the hard way. You unclip a few Pokéballs from your belt. 'Here we go,' you sigh, hoping you won't destroy the cave." * '''Defeat the group of Pokemon in the Battle Tower''' ''These Pokemon can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. They are 3 Sableye, and require 3 Pokemon levels 26-50 to fight.'' Task 7 "''Your Pokémon make quick work of the Sableye who fall in a heap. An angry, tired heap. After a moment, they slowly get up and hiss at you some more before scurrying off to whatever corner of the earth they emerged from.'' '''That wasn't so bad,' you think, turning to your new lieges. 'Problem solved?' you guess.'' ''Problem not solved. The Carbink and Diancie look more pained than ever. Diancie holds its head like it has a migraine. 'Ceeeeee...' it moans.'' '''What's the matter?' you ask, concerned. Then you feel it... Another low rumble. But one way too intense to have been caused by some Sableye. It almost sounds like... machinery? Yeah, it has to be... OH.'' '''...wow. This wasn't about the Sableye,' you finally realize, feeling pretty stupid. 'They're angry because... the machinery... WOW how did I not understand this sooner,' you monologue.'' ''The Carbink interrupt your train of thought by making more pained noises.'' '''Uh, right. I can fix this, too!' you insist, right as the floor collapses beneath you."'' * (coming soon) Task 8 "'''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''' ''You finally land. Thankfully it was more of a slide than a drop. Also thankfully, it dropped you right where you wanted to be.'' ''A huge open cavern sprawls before you, but this one is filled with machinery. And gruff-looking miners. Its walls are lined with gems of all sorts of colors, so the entire room looks like a kaleidoscope. Don't worry though, the machines are hard at work stripping the walls of their bounties. And... also dropping pools of oil and slag everywhere. Delicious. No wonder the Sableye were so mad.'' '''Hey!' you shout.'' ''All the equipment shuts off as the group stares at you.'' ''Nice.'' '''...Stop!' you add hesitantly. 'You're bothering the Pokémon in the mine!''' ''They laugh. Very demoralizing. 'Yeah? What are you going to do about it?''' '''You know, I don't really know that yet. I was hoping asking nicely would do the trick,' you acknowledge.'' ''You hear a Carbink behind you fall over in consternation.'' ''More laughter.'' '''Kid, you're funny,' one of them says. 'Now get out.''' '''No, you get out!' Are you actually five?'' ''They approach you, knuckles cracking. 'Okay, kid, we gave you your chance... now we're going to make you get out,' another says, sending out a Gengar. A Houndoom and Tyranitar follow.'' '''Well, crap,' you mutter, throwing out whatever you can against them."'' * '''Defeat the Trainers in the Battle Tower''' ''These Trainers can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. They have 3 Pokemon: Gengar, Houndoom, and Tyranitar. The battle requires 3 Pokemon levels 75-100 to fight.'' Task 9 "'''...Tch!' one of them scoffs as their Pokemon take a knee (or whatever Gengar has). "We have way more where that came from.''' '''Mega Evolution!' they cry out, holding out their Mega Rings.'' '''Who are you guys?!?!' you shout exasperatedly. 'I already beat you! Leave!''' ''A flash of light and three encasing orbs later, much scarier versions of their Pokémon stand in front of you.'' '''Crap crap crap...' you moan. There's gotta be something that'll help you... something... anything..."'' * '''Find the Special Exploration Item''' ''This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item.'' Task 10 "''After some frantic stumbling, you come across the tiny pink diamond you found earlier. The environment here has affected it somehow... It glows like a brilliant jewel in the sun, despite there being no sun. In the middle is this weird helix-like icon... almost like a marble.'' ''Hooray, you found a rock. This will surely help. You see the Houndoom prepare for a Fire Blast and hold your arms up, like that will prevent you from frying to a crisp.'' ''But the crisp never happens.'' '''Di!' Diancie shouts, blocking the attack in front of you.'' '''Diancie...?' you ask, watching the flames shoot off on either side of you.'' ''It stumbles back a bit, gritting its teeth.'' '''Diancie...' you repeat. 'Wait! Can... can you use this?' you ask, holding up the diamond.'' ''Diancie's face forms an expression of shock. She frantically nods and holds out one of her hands.'' '''Give up, kid!' the miners (well, you're pretty sure they're some kind of illegal gang considering they're trying to kill you) yell as Mega Gengar and Tyranitar prepare their attacks.'' ''You place the diamond in her hand, but as soon as you make contact, the area is covered in blinding light.'' ''When the light fades and you can finally look up, a new form stands before you. It's definitely Diancie, but it looks almost more radiant. Its rocky dress has been replaced with a diamond fringe and the diamond on its head now takes the form of a heart. It smiles at you warmly before turning its attention to the miners.'' '''Mega Evolution...' you breathe.'' ''Out of thin air, Diancie conjures a sword. It dances through the area like a ballerina, gracefully and efficiently making quick work of the miners' Pokemon, their equipment, and finally encasing them in a rocky prison. They cower in fear. 'P-please don't kill us!' one of them begs.'' ''Diancie scoffs and retracts its sword, lowering itself to the ground.'' '''Wow...' you whisper. 'You're... awesome.''' ''Diancie nods. It motions to an exit on the far side of the cave, where the ex-tractor's tracks lead.'' '''We're getting out of here, then?' you ask.'' ''It nods again and motions for you and the Carbink to follow.'' '''What's... going to happen to them?' you ask, gesturing to the miners.'' ''It shrugs. They did try to indirectly kill it and ruin its home, after all. Can't blame it for being indifferent.'' ''Deciding it's none of your business, you follow Diancie and its group of Carbink out of the cave.'' ''Behind you, you can hear Sableye digging up through the ground, along with the whimpers of one of the miners. They'll be okay, right?"'' * '''Get 2000 interactions''' Ending "''Light! Sun! A lack of foot-smell! You've emerged out of the mine. You bask in the rays of the sun, vowing to never spend that long in an underground cave again.'' '''Thanks for helping me out,' you say to your new friends. 'I'll try to keep people away from this cave, then,' you decide.'' ''Diancie nods and motions to its Carbinks. They turn around and descend back into the cave, happily ever after (you guess).'' ''A familiar tug on your leg causes you to look down. This damn Carbink just doesn't want to say goodbye, huh? But wait... It's got a rock on its head. No... an egg?'' '''You... want me to have this?' you ask.'' ''Carbink nods. 'Bink!' it squeaks. It bops your leg again.'' '''Alright... Thank you. And tell Diancie thank you again,' you reply.'' ''Relieved of its burden, Carbink hops back to follow its brethren. Man, what a day.'' ''Maybe you didn't strike it rich, but you made some new friends today. You hope your friendship will be strong, strong like the diamonds of the cave. Forever. Or something. You need a nap. And a drink."'' Reward * '''Diancie Egg''' Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration. '''This article is a work in progress!'''